fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmen Allyrion
Harmen Allyrion is the Lord of Godsgrace, and a friend to house Martell of Sunspear. He's the father of four children, and is viewed upon by his people as a good Dornishman. Appearance Harmen is slightly above 6'2'' tall and muscular. His skin has the exclusively Dornish tone, and his hair and eyes are brown. He has allowed his hair to reach the end of his neck, where it's caught in a ring. History Harmen was born in 339 AC as the first son to his father Ulwyck Allyrion and his wife Tyene Sand. Together they had four more children, two boys and two girls, of which the youngest boy passed away early. The remaining children were resilient, not often becoming ill or injured when playing, as if their youngest brother had taken their weakness from them. Harmen and his younger brother Lewyn grew up very close to each other, and even though the age gap between them were almost 5 years the two boys played together. Harmen who was always the more serious one became the leader early on, though Lewyn seemed to have made it his life's goal to fight his brothers authority. Before Harmen had celebrated his 15th nameday he met the woman who would become his wife. Her background was humble, as a servant's daughter and the couple were lucky to have been born in Dorne. Jayne Sand was her name, and she was the heart in their relationship where Harmen was the head. He cared for her deeply, and they avoided pregnancies on purpose for many years until they felt like having children, resulting in two sons and two daughters. The liberation in the Stepstones happened in a good time of Harmen’s life. He was 26 years old when he joined the liberation forces. He had been opposed to the foreign involvement from the start, as he believed that Dornish affairs should be left to the Dornish people. Now he took two 250 spears from his father's retinue and led them with confidence. While Harmen knew that his cause was good, once the liberation was won it had taken him many months to forget about the Dornish who had fallen. This event made him realize that he would never advocate for war unless absolutely necessary. A few years after the liberation, Harmens father passed away after a period of illness. He left Godsgrace to Harmen. His sisters had already left their home to live at the sides of Lords as their Paramours or wives, but Lewyn had stayed at his brother's side. While the playful rivalty they had had as young were mostly gone, their relation has continued to be a close one and Harmen would do almost anything for his baby brother. Timeline * 339 AC. Harmen is born. * 361 AC. Harmen and Jayne’s first son is born. * 362 AC. Harmen and Jayne’s first daughter is born. * 365 AC. Harmen participates in the liberation in the Stepstones. * 367 AC. Harmen and Jayne’s second son and daughter are born as twins. * 369 AC. Ulwyck Allyrion dies and passes on his titles and holdings to his son, Harmen Allyrion. * 372 AC. Harmen leaves Dorne as a part of Aliandra Martell’s party to King's Landing. Family tree * Lord Ulwyck Allyrion (b. 319 AC, d. 369 AC.), and his wife, Tyene Sand (b. 320 AC.) ** Lord Harmen Allyrion (b. 339 AC.), and his wife, Jayne Sand (b. 341 AC.) *** His son, Morgan Allyrion (b. 361 AC.) *** His daughter, Myria Allyrion (b. 362 AC.) *** His daughter, Obella Allyrion (b. 367 AC.) *** His son, Oberyn Allyrion (b. 367 AC.) ** Lady Elia Allyrion (b. 320 AC.) ** Ser Lewyn Allyrion (b. 343 AC.) ** Lady Nymeria Allyrion (b. 345 AC.) Category:House Allyrion Category:Characters from Dorne